johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~World War 3 began?
As we all know that the Cold War was a global standoff where which side of the Iron Curtain would eventually say "Uncle". There are a lot of theories on how the Cold War would've gone hot (I've even covered one such scenario here) where the world turns into a barren, cold nuked wasteland. But how about another way the west and the USSR could go at each other, but the world doesn't turn into that "barren, cold nuked wasteland". This kind of scenario could've happened in 1948 during the Berlin Blockade. So, what if in an alternate scenario the Berlin Blokcade escalates into World War 3? But first (and always) some historical context. Just scroll down to the What if? part of this page if you want to just read about the alternate scenario. Real History After World War 2, Germany was split into 4 areas that were occupied by the winning factions with Great Britain, France and the USA taking areas in the west and the USSR taking the west. Germany's capital Berlin was also split into 4 areas. The west wanted to come up with a permanent solution for the part of Germany they occupied. So the USA, Britain and France decided to have their own occupied zones to converge into one so they can better rebuild Germany (even wanting to keep Germany's currency: The Deutschemark). Along with West Germany, they also wanted to do the same in Berlin. The west doing this made the Soviets none too pleased as this made the Soviets assume that the west was teaming up to beat the USSR. Beginning in June of 1948 was what was called the Berlin Air lift where the west was supplying the people of the German capital with the necessary food and supplies they need. But however it was the beginning of the Cold War, both sides militarily couldn't do anything unless something went terribly wrong. The west couldn't attack the Soviets until the Soviets threw the first punch, as in shooting down their cargo planes. Likewise, the Soviets couldn't do anything unless the planes posed a substantial threat to their occupied zone in Berlin. Because of this, the Blockade went on into September of 1949 and thus beginning the Cold War. What if? So now, the question of the day. What if war broke out as a result of ther Berlin Blockade? Now I consider this alternate scenario as "Ridiculously unrealistic" because of several factors. Tired of War: Both sides (the west and the USSR) were tired of fighting and really didn't want to (as both sides used a lot of resources during WW2). They'd rather just have a standoff during the Blockade rather than go all out with each other. No Nukes for the USSR: Unlike the USA, the USSR had no Atomic or Nuclear weapons by the time of the Berlin Blockade, in fact they were a year and a half away from having their own Nuclear arsenal, and if the Soviets just flat out invaded Europe, they knew all too well that the USA would retaliate and send nukes to the Motherland. The Soviets were much smarter than that and wouldn't risk war only to have their precious "Motherland" flattened. More men in the East: Likewise, the west didn't have the manpower to defend their holdings in Continental Europe as the USSR despite suffering over 20 Million+ casualties during WW2 can still outnumber the west with their superior numbers of soldiers and tanks. 'Having Patience: '''As stated before, a lot of thing would have to go wrong for the Berlin Blockade to turn into a full fledged conflict, and both sides wouldn't risk it. They had to have the patience and not act unless it was absolutely necessary. The scenario In an alternate 1948, the Soviets assumed that the supply planes coming into West Berlin was a threat and they shot down not one but several planes in the German capital. The residents are now trapped with no supplies and the west is now furious and they decide to go to war. Because the USSR has an army that can easily outnumber the west, they easily plow over the thin numbers of the west and they take almost every city in Continental Europe within a matter of months. But as stated before, what the USSR has in Manpower, the west can make up for that in Firepower. Again, as stated before, the USSR didn't have any Atomic or Nuclear weapons yet. So, in a matter of weeks the USA send numerous bombers to airfields in Great Britain (who didn't feel the brunt of Soviet supremacy) and after some time of planning, the USA bring over 300 bombers to Atomize around 300 targets in the USSR (e.g., economic centers, military bases, airfields, naval bases). The Soviet occupiers in Europe are now trapped as their beloved "Motherland" is now a glowing, smoking wasteland. Though the Soviets would be initially defeated, but this can have some terrible ramifications. Because the USA would just nuke a nation into submission, this could open up "Pandora's Box". Because this defeat wouldn't sit well in the stomachs of the Soviets. As stated a few times already, the Soviets didn't have an Atomic or Nuclear arsenal, but that doesn't mean they can't make one at all. It may take them a few years more in this alternate reality, but they can make those nukes eventually, potentially putting Western Europe and even the USA in danger. Just keep in mind that this is the 1950's and the phrase ''"Mutually Assured Destruction" wasn't a phrase back then. Nukes weren't powerful enough to turn the world into a "barren, cold nuked wasteland" that was mentioned before. So, the fear of using nukes isn't present in this alternate scenario. So, the USSR could retaliate sometime in the 1950's and return the favor the USA gave it, and with interest. But both countries would merely lose their superpower status, but they'll survive nevertheless. That is it for this page, don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis also. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.